


Ato - 11: Tanto a se perder (Ruão)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [11]
Category: Mage: The Ascension, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/F, Malkavian (Vampire: The Masquerade), Roleplaying Character, order of hermes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Irei explorar o prólogo de personagem de RPG para Mago, a Ascensão, Anna Daniela Ruão "Louca de Pedra" Ruão é uma estudiosa de coisas antigas e tem um passado que a atormenta com alucinações sonoras. Antes a estudante e pesquisadora prodígio da Casa Shaea, agora destruída por sua consciência culpada pela morte de alguém que ela amava secretamente, ela tenta recuperar o pouco de autonomia que resta.
Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975795





	Ato - 11: Tanto a se perder (Ruão)

Anotações encontradas nos arquivos da Capela Belo Horizontina da Casa Shaea com a placa de identificação de "confidencial: apenas para averiguação do setor Verde" e um envelope adesivado na tampa com a ficha médica de Anna Daniela Ruão.

Folhas de agenda manchadas de algo semelhante a sangue ou líquido mais escuro.

> "Segunda-feira, 28 de junho de 1996.  
> Não deu para aguentar, fui obrigada a fazer o que já sabia o que aconteceria.  
> Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder.  
> Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder.  
> Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder.  
> Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder.  
> Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder.  
> Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder. Tanto a se perder.
> 
> ~~E eu a amo tanto.~~  
>  (riscado muitas vezes, uma marca mais profunda rasgou parte do papel)
> 
> Fazem três horas e cinquenta minutos que fiz o que tinha que ser feito. A estante aguentou o que deveria ser a força de mil leões. Ótimo mobiliário que essa biblioteca arranjou, devo dizer. Com isso eu rio para mim mesma, escrevendo esse texto, esperando que alguém algum dia saiba exatamente o que aconteceu aqui e não ache que estou perdendo a minha razão finalmente.  
> Tanto a se perder. 
> 
> Eu sabia que ia acontecer assim que percebi que ela ligou na madrugada da sexta. Ela nunca ligava para mim, no telefone pessoal, e de madrugada? Era esperar demais, não? E como nada nessa vida vem com a esperança acompanhada, eu senti que havia algo errado. Fui checar, não é tão difícil. Eles deixam traços, deixam rastros, deixam sujeira por aí. Algumas perguntas na delegacia local e no bairro dela, alguns desaparecimentos de animais, alguns aparecimentos de corpos humanos por aí, junta-se as peças e a conclusão estava mais do que certa.
> 
> É irônico dizer que o meu intelecto é desperdiçado em reunir essas informações para os meus pares, mas eles não fazem ideia de como lidar com a situação. Aposto cada centavo na minha conta bancária que eles não saberiam o que fazer agora. Ela está ali, me encarando com olhos ferozes, cheios de ódio e rancor, por trás de um tomo que não a prensou desconfortavelmente entre as 2 estantes móveis de aço que o armazém possui para armazenar os livros raros. Do buraco aberto apenas com uma mão que não é mais dela, dá para ver os olhos...
> 
> Os lindos olhos azuis que me faziam sonhar por tantas horas.  
> Eu deveria afastar esses sentimentos.  
> Hoje é segunda, 4 horas em que ela está ali e pelo que sei, tenho até a quinta-feira para verificar se realmente esse horror acaba.   
> O dela, não o meu.  
> O meu vai sempre estar comigo.
> 
> \-- ADR --
> 
> Ps: Tenho que verificar se a família dela foi afetada. Espero que não, eu realmente gostava da mãe dela."

Anna Daniela Ruão, renomada estudiosa e coordenadora daquela Biblioteca estava em um impasse, como dizer?   
Um dilema moral.  
E dilemas são problemas que são impossíveis de resolver.  
Desde que se conhecia como gente, não haviam problemas que ela não poderia resolver.  
Eis um ali, na sua frente.

O sangue morno já coagulando no lado direito do pescoço, a pele que tentava se regenerar dificilmente pela violência da mordida, cobria seu terno e blusa branca, seu uniforme, seu escudo naquele ambiente acadêmico. Era seu escudo também contra sentimentos que nutria platonicamente pela assistente de alguns anos, amiga de longa data, Astrid Peth.

Depois do susto inicial, a adrenalina e o sangue sujando escritos que ela agora chorava por estarem para sempre manchados, se sentou ao chão, vigiando o monstro que tomara o corpo, mente e não mais espírito de sua amada Astrid. Tão doce e gentil Astrid. Prestativa e atenciosa Astrid. O nome dela rolava em sua língua nas primeiras horas de delírio pela perda de sangue, mas seu corpo era forte (Ou era como os patronos diziam lá na Shaea), já havia se ferido pior em lugares mais inusitados quando mais nova.

_Astrid Peth-Ruão ou Astrid Ruão-Peth? Não era um dilema terrível de se ter no meio de uma situação desesperada como aquela?_

O monstro havia agitado as estantes móveis, pesadas demais com no mínimo 1 tonelada de papel, aço, pressão mecânica em cada lado, o buraco feito com uma mão deformada e sangria era um círculo perfeito, como uma janelinha macabra mostrando duas realidades que precisava encarar agora: não podia mais voltar atrás, não poderia mais imaginar uma vida futura, não poderia deixar Astrid sair.

O embrulho no estômago veio quando a criatura tentou ludibriá-la com a voz de Astrid, implorando para que abrisse o mecanismo das estantes. Prometeu perdoá-la, prometeu beijos, prometeu Amor para toda eternidade. Anna não acreditava em Amor sem consequências, não vivera até ali tendo Amor pelas coisas ou pessoas. O único Amor ou algo parecido era aquela admiração platônica que sentia por Astrid, por anos e anos e anos.

Parte do mobiliário do armazém fora revirado ou quebrado no confronto antes da decisão ser feita: Anna viveria, Astrid não - e o telefone para o andar de cima arrancado da parede. Por medidas de segurança, aplicou o melhor feitiço de lacre na porta da entrada e saída do armazém, traçou algumas coisas nas escadas que desciam para qualquer invasão (Seja qual fosse) e com o sangue do dedo decepado pela velocidade e pressão esmagadora das estantes deslizantes, selou o que seria o último feitiço que poderia fazer para prevenir algo pior.

Magias de sangue eram as piores.  
Mas as mais poderosas.  
Agora entendia porque aqueles obtusos da Capela que tinham tanto receio em falar da Casa Caída dos Tremere.  
Magias de sangue eram ultimatos.  
Perfeitas para resolverem dilemas.

Se encostou na parede oposta ao lugar do buraco feito, os olhos a encarando sem piscar.  
Caiu em um choro convulso e de anos reprimindo um Amor que jamais iria se concretizar.  
Bela Astrid de lindos olhos azuis que todos os dias ao acordar de madrugada e se arrastar para começar um novo dia, queria acordar com aqueles olhos, no travesseiro ao seu lado na cama. Astrid que queria dizer o quanto se importava com cada coisinha que fazia, que queria agradecer por estar com ela em todos os dias ali nos estudos do Setor de Preservação, que adoraria em suas fantasias mais secretas saber como era seus beijos, suas carícias, seus gemidos.  
  
Entre ela, o buraco feito por uma garra da Sangue Fraco Malkaviana, os olhos que não piscavam.  
Ela e Astrid em um pesadelo orquestrado pelos malditos cainitas.


End file.
